Redda
Redda (in Japanese: レダ Reda) is a fallen angel and the ultimate villain of Mon Colle Knights. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in the original Japanese version, and Tom Wyner in the English dubbed version. Personality Redda is a mad, insane, obsessive, and psychopathic scientist who is in profession of and rules the Realm of Evil. He has very strong opinions about the element of evil, despises the holy element, and thinks of humanity as lowlife. He sees morality as a taint to a worthy being and wishes to instead create a formless world free of fear and suffering, and to do that, he seeks the six Monster Items that he wants to use to open the gates of the seventh realm of Mon World so he can summon Oroboros, the time master. He wants to use Oroboros to remake and warp the world into one of empty souls with himself at the omnipotent center of it all. Redda is often called out by others for his cause of actions and being traitorous, detrimental, and vituperative towards the evil element, but doesn't seem to get the big picture. He has a knack for win-win situations; while he is powerful himself, he prefers to avoid combat with those weaker or stronger than him and relies on his mastery of manipulation instead, especially taking pleasure in driving others to suicide. While his actions are logical and serve to further his goals, his sadism starts to shine when he has the upper hand. While he prefers to have his end result as making the victim suicidal, he only becomes interested enough to pursue this when someone disgusts him. Interaction * Gabriolis: Gabriolis served as Redda's ally for a while before learning that Larche sacrificed himself to save him, which led to his redemption. He transformed him in hopes of gaining a powerful ally, managing to direct him around for years, but soon began to consider him a pathetic fool driven by rage and rationale. He still manages to be polite to him, but only when he needs something. While aiming at Tiamat, Redda ridiculed Gabriolis for trusting him and tried to get rid of him, and after he survived, he began focusing on him as his main enemy, becoming one of the people Redda loathes enough to address with onore. * Spectra Angel: Spectra often acts as an obstacle that Redda just can't talk down, thus seeing her as onore as well. When he floored her in the forest, she asked him why he wanted the Monster Items, and he answers that he'll tell her later when it's too late to change everything, just to merely taunt her. He was not happy when their next meeting involved her snatching his victim from underneath his nose. * Prince Eccentro: He had a brief interaction with Prince Eccentro once, at first threatening him but then manipulating him when he saw how gullible the prince was. * Mondo Ooya & Rockna Hiragi: His interaction with the two Mon Colle Knights is limited to how much he can push them around or not. He glosses over them and underestimates them repeatedly, which became his ultimate downfall when Gabriolis stopped him from interrupting their moment of powering up with the Golden Dragon by killing the fallen angel. History Not much is known about Redda's past other than that he was present during the war between angels and demons. In its aftermath he found Gabriolis and transformed him into a bodyguard of his own. Redda had been working on a plan to gather the six Monster Items and revive Oroboros in order to achieve his goal. In the Japanese version, he wants to create a world where all souls are the same and neither good nor evil exist. In the English dub, he wants to create a world of nothingness. In the six-part series finale of the anime, Redda attacked Spectra Angel, wanting to locate the Monster Items. He was interrupted by the Mon Colle Knights, who came just in time to save her. Later, he attacked them at the Fire Angel's residence and summoned Daemond to attack them. After Daemond was destroyed by Extreme Fire Dragon, Redda kidnapped Rockna and agreed to release her as soon as Mondo gave him the Monster Items. As Mondo and friends made their way towards the Realm of Evil, Redda made plans and preparations for their arrival. As Mondo and his monster friends arrived, Redda appeared with Rockna in his clutches, forcing Mondo to give him the Monster Items in exchange for Rockna only to find out that the Rockna he gave back to him was a fake, which was a rat placed inside a wooden doll in disguise. He revealed that the real Rockna was held captive by the Dread Dragon, and trapped her inside its neck, giving Mondo a choice on whether to destroy it and her with it or be destroyed by it trying to save her. He called forth a black hole that sucked up all of Mondo's monster friends, and decided to leave Mondo to fight the Dread Dragon on his own. Even when Gabriolis showed up just in time to help him, free Rockna, and have them give him power to destroy the dragon, this provided plenty of time for Redda to locate the final Monster Item, which was also located by Prince Eccentro and company. After claiming the final item, Redda was able to open the gates of the seventh realm. Redda knew that in order to revive Oroboros, it needed a new body, so he resurrected the Dread Dragon and fused Oroboros with it to create the Doomsday Dragon. The dragon overpowered and captured the Extreme Fire Dragon until the other dragons showed up and evolved to their next stage and the Fire Angel freed the fire dragon from captivity. The dragons, along with the angels, Professor Hiragi and Prince Eccentro's team, fought the Doomsday Dragon until Redda cast a thunderbolt spell that caused him to gain the upper hand against the dragons. Just when he thought he had won, all the other monsters came to the aid of everybody to Redda's surprise, and summoned the Golden Dragon with their combined powers. After the Mon Colle Knights fused with the Golden Dragon, all of the monsters of all six elements began lending their power to it to destroy the Doomsday Dragon. Redda attempted to interrupt this moment only to be killed by Gabriolis. Powers and Abilities Redda is very powerful, but not exactly the most powerful angel/demon around, so he prefers to only fight opponents who have been weakened previously. He, of course, excels at manipulation, whether it be magical or psycheolical, and uses both during conflicts. As such, he accumulated a fair amount to basic minions, whom he entrusts with secondary tasks as well as being cannon fodder. His magical manipulation also allows him to take control of most animal minds. For direct battles, he uses a scimitar that is magically hidden in his left hand most of the time. He also uses many energy attack, and the moon may turn red whenever he uses magic. He is also capable of using the power to interrupt stock footage. Saban Version Redda has some differences in the English dub from the Japanese version; he does not show any sign of respect for Oroboros, and is blamed for the fall of Gabriolis, lying about him having been abandoned. Also, in the dub, he doesn't hint to Spectra about the Time Master, and his intent at Tiamat's game is to first let Gabriolis defeat the Knights and then wait to see who wins so he can steal the Monster Item, despite knowing they're from a different universe and having reason to assume that they'd all return at once. Gabriolis attacking Mondo was played as if he was disobedient, and Redda says that he should've obeyed if he wanted to stay alive. It's also unclear what he wanted with him at first (although he wanted him dead at first so he wouldn't compete with him for ruling the world), but he later invited him to rule together with him. Also, in the dub, Redda claims he's been working on unsealing Oroboros for years, although Spectra realizes in said dub that Redda was after something other than an invasion exactly because he just started looking for the Monster Items now. Also, his plan has been changed so that he wants to replace Mon World with a world of nothingness, with the part about him promising the end of the Holy/Demon war being removed. He talks a lot more even though he doesn't sound as vicious as he did in the original version, and his interest in driving people to suicide is removed as well. Also, contrary to the original version where he considered morality pointless and unconnected to the elements that he planned to equally get rid of, light and dark alike, Redda in the dub, like the rest of the show, considered the dark element to be the ultimate embodiment of evil, which he reserves. In the end, when he is killed by Gabriolis, the phrase he says is different; in the original, he muttered that it made no difference whatsoever and talked about how the time realm was his only realm and realized that he was defeated because he underestimated the humans, while in the dub, he said lines that went something like, "No, how is this possible? My plan was going perfectly but now, it's ruined!" Trivia *His name comes from three origins: the color red, an Arabian saint of the same name, and the myth of Leda, who laid eggs from which children would spring. *In the English dub, he was toned down from his darker original Japanese counterpart; his interest in driving people to suicide was removed, and some scenes were edited as well. *He wears a red death mask over his face, plus his card's main attack is entitled "Masque of Red Death," which is a reference to a short horror story by Edgar Allen Poe. His role is similar to that of Prospero in said story, in that he sought to control time and create his own world, although the way they both died was different from one another. *He has the title of Red Death Angel in the Japanese version. Category:Contradictory Category:Pure Evil Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Demon Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Nihilists Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker